mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Wallabee Beetles
Wally (Wallabee) Beatles or better known by his codename Numbuh 4, is the hand-to-hand combatant of Sector V Kids Next Door. In Super Legend Heroes, He is a secondary protagonist along with the other members of Sector V. However, he temporarily became an antagonist when he was attacked and transformed into a Spank Happy Vampire by Count Spankulot. Personality Numbuh 4 is the team's bravest, toughest, strongest, fiercest, wildest, most adventurous, dangerous, courageous, and possibly the best fighter in Sector V. These traits are largely due to the fact he is also impulsive, brash, hot-headed, arrogant, ignorant, and the outright harshest of the team. As a result, it is stated in Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E. that his parents would send him to boarding schools, but he would always bust out of them. As seen in Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. and Operation: F.E.R.A.L., Numbuh 4 has the desire to become leader of Sector V, but fails due to his bossy attitude and lack of intellect. Nevertheless, Numbuh 4 values his friendship with his teammates and cares deeply for them as seen in Operation: P.O.O.L. and even shed tears in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. when Numbuh 9 was being decommissioned. One of Numbuh 4's most obvious traits is his bafflingly-low intellegence. His sense of history is a garbled mix of irrelevant innacuracies, as well as the fact he is unable to even spell his own number. Despite not being the most book smart, he is indeed the operative with the most street smarts, along with Numbuh 5, as shown in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.. ''Though Numbuh 4's strategies have a history of success, they often end with either high casualities or destruction of the asset he was assigned to protect. Numbuh 4's passion is sports, as shown in ''Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N., Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R., Operation: D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L., and in Operation: B.R.E.A.K.U.P., which is basically the only thing he is good at besides fighting. As it is mentioned throughout the series, Numbuh 4 has a terrible fear of swimming, but was barely able to learn in Operation: P.O.O.L.. As shown in Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y., Numbuh 4 is possibly hemophobic, as he faints at the sight of his own blood. As the team's hand-to-hand combat specialist, he the most capable when it comes to physical fighting, but is the least intelligent KND operative as shown in several episodes, including Operation: E.N.D., Operation: D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E., Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T., and Operation: Z.E.R.O., which leads to him being easily fooled, and usually selected for dangerous parts in missions. In Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T., when Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5 were inside of him, it was shown that he had a very small brain. Despite this, Numbuh 4 has a strong sense of determination and never gives up in a fight. However, there are some moments where he shows some intelligence. In Operation: P.O.O.L. when the evil versions of the KND (known as the DNK, Destructively Nefarious Kids) posed as his friends, he was able to tell that they were impostors when he looked into Negative Numbuh 3's eyes. He was also able to realize the evil version of him, Negative Numbuh 4, was a coward after discovering that the evil versions of the KND were the opposites of the normal ones. Numbuh 4 has a strong dislike for everything girly, including Rainbow Monkeys, especially since Rainbow Monkeys make Numbuh 3 giddy. However, Wally begrudgingly tolerates her obsession to keep her pleased, due to his obvious crush on her. He also is shown to be very jealous when someone tries to flirt with Numbuh 3, as seen in Operation: L.O.V.E. and Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R.. There were many times in the show when Numbuh 4 came close to confessing his love to Numbuh 3, such as in Operation: L.O.V.E., Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L., and''Operation: B.E.A.C.H.'' , but is never able to finish, due to interruptions or an unwillingness to go on. 4inbox.jpg V4.png|Wallabee Beetles/Numbuh 4 as a Spank Happy Vampire. Tumblr n1p8dd9k3A1qi3y2jo1 400.gif|A funny moment with Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 1 in Opperation I.S.C.R.E.A.M. Vampire Numbuh 4.png|Vampire Numbuh 5 as he appears in Super Legend Heroes. Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Alive Category:Brainwashed Category:Humans Category:Villain Category:KND Characters Category:A view to paris Category:Elementals Category:Super legend heroes Category:Kids Category:World's journey Category:Unleash the Rage GT Category:The Shadow Lightning